


I Am Here With You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Season 9 Episode 10, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was nervous about what is gonna happen to him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is based on next week’s episode!!!!*





	I Am Here With You:

*Summary: Steve was nervous about what is gonna happen to him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is based on next week’s episode!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was nervous, & scared about what had happened in his home, He knew that it had to do with three of his seal team members getting assassinated, & the mission that Greer mentioned.

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams came over, & saw that his lover was in distress, & he knew it was Greer, & cursed her to hell. “Babe, Talk to me, What’s up ?”, as he sat down next to him. Steve was afraid of the outcome, If he tells him the truth.

Steve took a deep breath, & explained to Danny the situation, & his part of the dangerous mission. “Greer is holding it over my head”, as he was getting emotional over it. “Babe, I know you, Super Seal, You are a great person”, Steve smiled, & said, “Thank you”, as they shared a kiss.

“Also, Please remember that I am here with you, We got your back, & you are safe with us, & can trust us”, Danny said, as he got them on the couch, where they cuddled, & snuggled against each other. “I know”, The Former Seal said, & the hunky brunette relaxed now, that Danny’s with him. the Five-O Commander, & Blond enjoyed their evening.

The End.


End file.
